Mopsy Furry
|born=1259 Furrington, Furria |age=101 or 102 (as of 1361) |occupation= *Queen Consort of Furria (since 1277) *Fashion icon |religion=Church of Benetia In the Grand Constitution, the Church of Benetia was the federally recognized state religion of Furria. As a member of the royal family, it is likely that Mopsy practiced this religion. However, the Grand Constitution was replaced by the Constitution of the First Furrian Democracy in 1361, and it is unknown whether or not the new Constitution maintains the Church of Benetia's standing. |residence=Furrington Palace, Furrington, Furria (since 1277) |sex=Female |species=Rabbit On the official Furrington Palace Twitter account, Mopsy is pictured as a rabbit in the profile picture (Archived page). |spouse=Milo Furry (m. 1277) |son= *Nigel Furry *Ryan Furry *Copper Furry *Diggory Furry *Jerome Furry *Kringle Furry *Frisky Furry (adopted) *Sparky Furry *Cheeky Furry (adopted) *Dusty Furry *Leo Furry *Skippy Furry *Flutter Furry |daughter= *Tabitha Furry *Shadow Furry *Moony Furry *Scrumptious Furry |grandson= *Quackly Appleton *Gareth Appleton *Timothy von Monkingsquire |granddaughter= *Ramona Appleton *Bia Appleton |grandchild=Diggory Furry's children |in-laws= *Cave Bear Furry (father-in-law) *Corina Furry (mother-in-law) *Miles Furry (brother-in-law) |other relatives=See Furry family }}Her Highness Queen Consort Mopsy Alison Furry of the Kingdom of Furria and Its Acquisitions, Rodgers, (born 1259)The title and styling of the spouse of the Monarch of Furria is found in the Constitution of the First Furrian Democracy, Article 1, Section 1, Clause F. is the wife of the sixteenth and current King of Furria, Milo Furry, making her the Queen Consort of Furria. She is the mother of seventeen children, two of which are adopted. Her seventh child, Prince Kringle Furry, died as an infant in 1295. Mopsy has a celebrity-like presence among the citizens of Furria, who view her as a fashion icon and socialite. Biography Mopsy Alison Rodgers was born in a wealthy area of Furrington, Furria in 1259. She started dating King Milo Furry in 1275 at age 15 or 16, after meeting at a royal event. Mopsy married Milo in 1277. She now lives with Milo in Furrington Palace. In 1283, Mopsy and Milo had their first child, Princess Tabitha. In the 1280s she had three more children, all sons: Nigel, Ryan, and Copper. In the early 1290s, the royal couple had two more sons: Diggory and Jerome. Mopsy's seventh child and sixth son, Kringle, was born on Christmas Day 1294. The baby was the subject of a media frenzy, becoming much more popular than his siblings because he was the first bear Prince. Tragically, Prince Kringle died from severe whooping cough in November 1295, about a month before his first birthday. Devastated, Mopsy and her family wore black for eight months, participated in a five month mourning period, and kept the exterior lights of Furrington Palace off. In 1296, Mopsy gave birth to twins: Prince Sparky and Princess Shadow. In the final years of the decade, she had three more children: Dusty, Moony, and Leo. In 1299, Mopsy and Milo decided to adopt their first child. A one-year-old lion was adopted, named Prince Frisky. Without true blood relation, Prince Frisky is not eligible for the throne of Furria. Only three of Mopsy's children were born in the 14th century. In 1300, Prince Skippy was born. He was followed by Prince Flutter in 1302. In 1304, a five-year-old penguin named Cheeky was adopted. Like Prince Frisky, Cheeky is not eligible for the throne. Mopsy and Milo had their final child, Princess Scrumptious, in 1308. In 1310, Prince Flutter submitted an episode idea to the Judge Mia television series, and won. This resulted in Mopsy and her family being filmed for a interstitial on the series. Mopsy's firstborn child, Tabitha, was married to Chester Appleton around or before 1310.Tabitha's first child, Princess Ramona, was born in 1310. It is unlikely that Tabitha had her children out of wedlock, meaning she was likely married beforehand. Through Tabby, Mopsy gained four grandchildren: Ramona, Quackly, Gareth, and Bia. She also has two grandchildren from her son, Prince Diggory. Mopsy's daugter, Princess Moony, married Eduardo von Monkingsquire, son of an Ambian earl, in 1334. This union improved diplomatic relations between Furria and Ambia, which had been tense since the Furrian War. Moony and Eduardo had a son, Prince Timothy, in 1335. On June 18, Furrington Palace announced Princess Scrumptious's engagement to Tony Elephanty, son of famous scientist Dr. Elephanty. They were married in 1337. On May 16, 1360, a referendum was held to decided whether or not Furria should had a democratically elected Prime Minister. The votes were rigged, skewing the results to vote "No." This corruption was later revealed to the public, which caused Mopsy and Milo to issue an apology statement, in which Mopsy was described as "devastated." In response, a new Constitution was drafted and completed in 1361. Mopsy and her husband lost most of their powers, becoming figureheads instead. Trivia *The city of Mopsy, Furria is likely named about Mopsy. Appearances , soon before calling the police on Birdena Bittlemeier and Buck Snortleson, who were trespassing on Furrington Palace.]] Web series ''Judge Mia'' * "Kernelle vs. CamCam" **And Now a Word from Flutter Furry * "Judge Mia Forever" Written works Mia Plus * Noble Blood: The Royal Family of Furria Internet Twitter * February 10, 2017 (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Royals Category:1259 births Category:1250s births Category:13th century births Category:Furry family Category:Rodgers family Category:Furrian citizens Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Church of Benetia adherents Category:Furrington residents Category:Furria residents Category:Married people Category:Parents Category:Adoptive parents Category:Grandparents